elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeko
Meeko is a dog that can be located to the south of Meeko's Shack, by the road, in Hjaalmarch. Meeko can be a follower for the Dragonborn and looks like a normal dog. This is achieved by walking up to Meeko then running after him back to Meeko's Shack, where he will look at his dead owner. Then talking with Meeko will allow the Dragonborn to "recruit" Meeko. If dismissed, Meeko will return to Meeko's Shack, even if the Dragonborn has purchased a home. With the addition of , Meeko can have a home as the Dragonborn pet. Meeko will level with the Dragonborn up to level 25, where he will have 250 health. Prior to patch 1.6, his health and level would be locked to whatever it was when he is first encountered by the Dragonborn, and would never increase. After patch 1.6, he levels correctly along with the Dragonborn. Interactions *Meeko counts as a non-humanoid companion meaning, the Dragonborn can have him and another follower at the same time (as one non-humanoid and one humanoid follower are capable of assisting the Dragonborn). *Meeko seems to block the Dragonborn quite a lot, by standing in doorways or halls. To get him to move, the Dragonborn needs to walk or run into him, and he will move out of the way, as with any other follower. *He will return to Meeko's Shack after being told to wait for more than 3 in-game days. *Like all regular followers, he will go into "last stand" when his health is depleted by enemy attacks, at which point enemy NPCs will ignore him. However, he can be easily killed by friendly fire, especially if the Dragonborn and/or human followers are using arrows or destruction magic. The need to look out for him, as he will lay down his life for the Dragonborn, is constant. *Meeko also has a tendency to activate traps which can kill him or the Dragonborn. *If Meeko is attacked and set on fire and accidentally comes in contact with the Dragonborn's humanoid follower, the follower may attack and kill Meeko by accident as they will perceive him as an enemy. *Meeko can also play "fetch" with the Dragonborn if his/her character drops a piece of Cooked Beef from their inventory, and he might die while chasing it down from a cliff. *Prior to patch 1.6, Meeko would attack enemies on sight, even when the Dragonborn was in sneak mode. After patch 1.6, he only attacks in sneak mode if he or the Dragonborn are already detected by the enemy. *Meeko can be launched into the air after getting bashed by a giant, and then return to the Dragonborn still alive. *Meeko may be adopted as a pet. *At patch 1.9.32.0.8, level 63, there is a glitch Meeko no longer attacks and runs away from every fight, regardless if sneaking or not. Only "courage" spell will make him attack again. Stats Appearances * References Meeko_and_owner.jpg|Meeko's longtime friend won't wake up 2011-11-20_00002.jpg|Meeko as your companion de:Meeko it:Meeko ja:Meeko es:Meeko ru:Мико Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Dogs Category:Skyrim: Named Creatures